Chapter 68
is the 68th chapter of Karneval by Touya Mikanagi. Short Summary Long Summary A Hitsuji comes to Nai and tells him that Hirato wants to see him. Nai goes off to Hirato's room with the Hitsuji. Nai enters Hirato's room and Hirato asks him to have a seat on the sofa. Nai asks Hirato whether he wants something from him. Hirato affirms. Nai states that he is very happy that Hirato allowed him to stay in the ship in this big family, and asks him to let him stay a little longer with everybody. Hirato says, "Of course, you can, Nai". He further says that he(Hirato) is the one who is confining him to the ship. Hirato praises Nai on how he tried his hardest to protect Karoku and thanks to his efforts, Karoku was able to retrieve his memories.This overjoys Nai. Hirato asks Nai to work harder as Karoku mentioned that he wants to defeat Kafka. Hirato puts out a letter stating it to be the reason why he called Nai. He states that it is an invitation and the sender is Yanari Lindain. Hirato tells Nai that it seems that Yanari wants you to be present at a party hosted by the Lindain Corporation. Nai sees that there are five invitations and Hirato tells him that the pary is five days away and after the health examination at the Research Tower, Nai can invite everyone to attend. Nai excitedly exclaims that he's very happy and that he'll definitely attend and that he'll invite everyone else too. The ship lands at the Research Tower's dock and Yogi is excited to quickly atttend the party and goes to his room for his examination. A nurse brings a box from the Meachanics Tower which has Yukkin inside it. Nai is excited to see him and holds him in his arms with tears in his eyes. Yukkin starts to tremble and suddenly snow starts to fall down which is Yukkin's new function. Gareki claims that it is really stupid. Now Yukkin has both hot and cold function for both hot and cold weather. Tsukumo asks the nurse regardig Yukkin's memories of the day Yogi broke him. The nurse tells that Yukkin's memories of that day seem to have disappeared. Tsukumo says that that's great as Yogi was only told that Yukkin was only sent for maintenance and that if he knew that he was the cause of Yukkin's damage, he would be really upset. All of them then go for their examination. In Vantname, at Yanari's home, his servant at the door tells him that news of Nai's attendance at the party has been received. Yanari excitedly opens the door and snatches the letter. Yanari's servant asks him to be more gentle in his actions and manners. Yanari ignores his advice and jokingly says that if you keep worrying about these little things, your wrinkles will increase. Yanari says that everyone will attend the party and that it's the first time he has received a letter from a friend. He says that even though a phone call would have been enough, seeing handwritten words really makes me happy. Yanari runs off excitedly saying that he's going to prepare presents for everyone, not caring about it being tea time. Yanari says that he'll make sure that everyone has a good time attending the party that he organised himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. #Nai #Hitsuji #Hirato #Yanari (thought) #Yogi #Tsukumo #Nurse #Yukkin #Gareki #Yanari's Servant Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Navigation Category:Chapters